Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story
by Brittney-in-the-tardis
Summary: A Zutara story, told from Katara's pov, taken place when the gangs in Ba Sing Le. Zutara realize they dont have to be enimes just because of where they come from sound familiar Can Zutara sneak out and secretly date without anyone finding out?
1. In the Jasmine Dragon

**Ok this is a Zatara story that is told in the point of view of Katara. This is my first fan fiction plus I am young so please excuse any bad spelling or grammar. Also I would love it if you reviewed since the only way I will probably finish this is by encouragement, so if you want me to keep going **_**please**_** review and enjoy.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

**Chapter 1**

**In the Jasmine Dragon**

"_AANG_!"

Uh, Aang was being his normal goofy, childish self. Not that I didn't like him or anything but sometimes Aang got on my nerves!

We were in the tiny little house that the Earth King gave us in Ba Sing Le, when Aang wanted to show us a trick he had just learned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Look everybody! I can make water grow!"

"What are you talking about?" said Sokka who was sitting on the loveseat looking at Aang warily.

"I can turn a couple ounces of water into a couple _**galleons **_of water…watch."

But before he could do anything my motherly instincts kicked in.

"Aang, not trying to say you're a bad waterbender or anything but its just that with that much water it would be easy to loose control and in this little space, there could be a lot of damage."

"Oh come oooon Katara." said Toph "Aangs' the avatar, I'm pretty sure he could do something like make _water grow_."

I looked around the room to see Sokka, Toph, and even MoMo in anticipation to what Aang was about to do. My hands were tied.

"O.K" I said, giving up.

I went over to sit on the couch as Aang was bending the water from the flower vase.

He started with simple movements of the water. The change in size was subtle at first but then it started to really grow.

Sokka and Toph started clapping enthusiastically for Aang when he finally had a huge glob of water; even MoMo looked like he was doing a touch down dance. I was the only one not happy.

"Look I can even do tricks with it!" said Aang

He started moving the water (which was now as big as a wrecking ball ) around the living room. First he looked as if he had everything under control but then the water took a sudden jerk and it instantly had a mind of its own.

I quickly got up to help Aang but it was already a lost cause. The water smacked right into the back window (which made up half the back wall) and shattered it into a million pieces.

The window was big enough to stop it making it crash and burn right at the end of the living room, making a huge puddle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm so sorry Katara, I just lost control! I'm sooo sorry sorry sorry."

Aang was on the verge of tears as Sokka and Toph stayed back, knowing how angry I was.

Normally I would have gone over and comforted Aang but I was so mad at him I knew I would do more damage than help.

"Aang,Sokka,Toph,MoMo" I said, trying to be as calm as possible " I'm going for a walk"

With that I left, walking down the cobble stoned streets with no firm destination in mind.

How could Aang do that? How could they all do that? After everything I had ever done for them, they can't even repay me back by listening to me?

The sun was shining but it wasn't a happy day.

The birds were chirping but it wasn't a happy day.

Everyone around me seemed happy but it wasn't a happy day.

At least not for me.

After sulking, crying, and walking for what seemed like hours, I came across a shop that was filled with people in and around it.

"_THE JASMINE DRAGON?" _I whispered quietly to myself.

OH! This must be that famous tea shop everyone in town was talking about. Good, maybe that's what I needed, some tea to clear my head. Then afterward I'd go home _if _I could since I had no idea where I was.

When I walked in, I sat at the table facing the left hand wall in the middle.

Due to my sorrow and tiredness my head felt really heavy so I rested it on the table with my hood up. I didn't even bother looking up when a familiar voice asked

"What would you like?"

"The best one you have" I answered.

He didn't answer instead he asked again in a startled voice

"_**What would you like?!"**_

"The best one you have." I said again, puzzled at his startled tone but again I didn't lift my head but this time I didn't have to.

He took my hood, pulled my head up and turned me around.

"Zuko?!" no wander his voice was familiar, how could I have not known

"What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"WELL I SHOULD ASK THE SAME QUESTION!" I yelled, standing up.

I was ready to fight but I was surprised to see he was frightful of everyone watching us. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me toward him, whispering in my ear

"Not here." He pleaded.

I tried to snatch my arm back but he had already started pulling me toward the back.

He took us behind the cash register but took down a black veil for our privacy.

"Now why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here with my uncle now why are you here?"

" I'm here with Aang now lets stop the chit chatter and lets fight."

"NO! Please this place means everything to my uncle, you don't understand! We can fight another time just not here."

"OH that's bull crap, we all know you care about no one but yourself so what's the real reason you don't want to fight huh? Coward much?"

I quickly did a round kick to his stomach then bended my fighting water to grab his leg and make him fall.

I was sure now that he would fight since I had him on the floor and Zuko didn't like loosing but he stayed there and looked at me with the most pain filled eyes I had ever seen.

"Please we have finally found a place where we could hide peacefully; I don't want to ruin it."

All the hatred I had in me before had vanished and pity took its place. I then did something I had never done or ever dreamed to do; I squatted down and put my arm around his shoulders in comfort. He seemed startled by my movement but quickly relaxed.

"You have changed Zuko. Why?"

"These past couple of weeks, I have been through stuff you can't even imagine. I'm slowly starting to realize that what the fire nation is doing is wrong. It saddens me to know that it took me being banished to figure it out."

"Well the most important thing is that you figured it out" What was I doing?! Treating and feeling like Zuko is and actual human. After all he did to me and my friends, I should want to rip his heart out, not sitting on the floor with him while his head rested on my shoulder. But the thing was I didn't feel like that. Not only was Zuko human but he had actual feelings and a heart. Who knew? Suddenly this new feeling of desire and warmth rushed through me but I couldn't figure out or put a name to it. He looked at me and I looked at him. By the way of his eyes I could tell he was feeling it to. This was getting WAY out of hand.

"Zuko? Who is your friend?"

I turned around to see his uncle Iroe. When he saw me, the look on his face would have been priceless if it weren't for the sake of my embarrassment of what he walked in on us doing.

Zuko quickly got to his feet.

"Uncle I was just -"

"-doing nothing, well of course you were"

He said the words but the look on is face made me assume that he thought we were doing something WAY worse than what was done.

"Well I guess I should go now" I turned to leave but Zuko, once again, caught my arm. He didn't say anything but I could tell he didn't want me to go which gave Iroe even more amusement. He turned to see what I was looking at and saw Iroe's face, then dropped my arm.

"Yeah uh nice to see you" he said blushing

I blushed in return then walked out.

This was so wrong but it felt so right. In a way I felt like Juliet and Zuko was my Romeo. He was from the fire nation, I from the southern water tribe, both not meant to be together, both fighting in war. But there would be a way. There had to be.


	2. The Arrival of the Letter

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll be shore to spell Iroh's name right ; ). So this chapter is about Katara receiving a letter from Zuko and her anticipation to what's to come.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival of the Letter**

I was lying on a hay stack in the tiny garage/room where Apa slept, _trying _not to think.

Whenever I thought, I thought of Zuko. Why? I had no clue. But it seemed almost constant with my breathing.

Inhale. Zuko. Exhale. Zuko. Inhale. Zuko. Exhale Zuko.

No no no no no! I will not thank of him for it was almost painful. I had no reason to like him or to want anything from him. It should be the direct opposite. Zuko-.

-no no, I'm not thinking of Zuko. Since my breathing wouldn't do it Apa's would, which instead of a breath sounded more like a grunt, but that was beyond me.

Inhale grunt. Exhale grunt.

"Katara?"

Could I ever get some privacy?

"Yes Aang."

He walked over to me with sorrow and remorse in his eyes.

"The…ah….cleaning crew came. They…ah… fixed everything fast."

He looked nervous to talk to me, probably figured I was still mad at him. I put my hand on his shoulder to show him I wasn't. I don't think he even tried _not_ to show the extreme joy he got from my gesture. I knew Aang always liked me more than a friend but I've told him constantly that would never happen. I put my hand down.

He looked at lost for words so I went on.

"Aang I forgive you. Its not like it's the first time none of you have not listened to me, heck I bet it'll happen again."

"Thanks Katara, that means a lot to hear that from you."

He rested his hand in mine and looked at me with the most affectionate eyes.

Uh Oh. When Aang got all lovey dovey like this, it was time to go.

"You know the dishes are piling up in the sink"

I didn't wait to see his reaction.

I walked into the kitchen picked up a pan and started scrubbing absentmindedly. Aang had no right to be like that. He knew my feelings; it was never going to happen! Paint started chipping of the pan. I had no idea I had been scrubbing so hard due to my anger with Aang.

"Calm Katara, calm" I chanted to myself."

Just then MoMo came popping through the window with a letter strapped around his leg

"MoMo, what kind of trouble you get into know" I said as I took the letter.

The letter read:

Dear Katara,

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but I would like to meet you at the fountain in town center tonight. Due to certain circumstances I trust you to know that this is highly secret so _please___don't tell anyone.

Sincerely,

Zuko

Certain circumstances? His uncle obviously helped him write this but still, oh my gosh! Zuko wants to see _me!_ I mean even with how he acted in the _Jasmine Dragon_, I still wasn't sure if he liked me just as much as I like him but he did!

I ran out of the kitchen and into my room to lie on my bed and read the letter a million times. It wasn't till then I realized he said _tonight_. Oh crap!!!! What was I going to wear? Why did it matter? I'm so confused.

I should wear the dress I bought in Omashu. No no the silk blue shirt I bought here. I felt like I was caught in some girly flick when the girl is constantly trying on cloths.

"Hey Katara I-." Toph looked around (or as I should say felt around) and I knew she could tell there were cloths all over my room.

"Woa! Got some place to be?"

"Oh…uh…no I was just, you know, trying to find something new wear."

I hid the shirt I had in my hand behind my back. As if that would do any good.

"You're lying." She sang the word 'lying' as if to taunt me. I hated when people did that.

"Look Toph, it's none of your business to know where I'm going" I snapped.

"Is it a boy?" she said as she went over and sat on my bed. I meant to be crude so she would get annoyed and leave, but I Toph should have known that wouldn't work.

"No"

"Ooo who is it?"

"Toph stop doing that!"

"I can't help it if you're lying"

"No you can't but you can control how utterly annoying, lazy, not to mention how disgusting you are" as she picks her nose. "And what a pathetic excuse for a girl you are."

I didn't mean to go off on Toph but she was asking for it. This time being mean seemed to work. She got up walked over to the door and said

"You know you're not so great yourself" and left.

Great! So not only was I constantly thinking about him but _now_ I was hurting my friends, the very same friends he has tried to hunt and kill. How did things become so backwards?

I had decided on a satin dress I had bought as some market. It was blue, knee length and had a simple cut but flattering.

"Ha ha I love this show" said Aang from the living room.

_Crap!!!!_ I forgot that everyone was in the living room. When they see me in this dress they'll be just as suspicious as Toph . I snuck quietly out my room and into Sokka's closet, grabbed some cloths he never wore and quite frankly, probably never knew he had, put them on top of the dress, and went out into the living room.

"I'm gonna got to the market to get some fruit. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Leave it up to my brother to say something.

"Oo I'll come with you. I wanted to buy th-"

"Oh it's ok, its suppose to be really crowded today and I know you don't like crowds."

"That's alright, I'll ju-"

"I want to go alone Sokka" I said, cutting him off again.

"Oh ok." he sat back down on the couch, knowing there was no point in arguing. "Go have fun with your little fruit then, don't mind us." Said Sokka, using his well known sarcasm.

And with that, I turned to leave. When I was about to close the door, I heard Toph say purposely loud enough for me to hear,

"Funny she's going to the market without a basket huh?"

Oops. I thought I had thought of everything. If I was going to continue doing this, I had to be ten times craftier. It put a pit in my stomach to realize the lengths I'd have to go through.

"It's for Zuko" I told myself. And for a while that being my number one chant.


	3. By the fountain

**Ok guys just so you know on most days I'll probably get done about 1 chapter at a time. Plus THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS! And keep posting them!**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story **

Chapter 3

By the Fountain

"It's for Zuko. It's for Zuko." I kept chanting to myself.

I wasn't use to sneaking out like this. It felt incredibly horrifying and wrong.

The fountain was far from our place. As I stepped on the cobble stoned streets, my feet started to ache. Great that's all that I need! For me to be limping on my first date. I could see it now.

"Katara, why are you limping like that?" I said, trying to imitate his voice.

"Oh the street, it hurts my feet." Or something lame like that.

"The street hurts your feet huh? Yeah I think I made a mistake" then he'd turn to leave.

I was pretty shore he wouldn't say that but I couldn't help it. I had never felt so nervous in my life!

I decided to distract myself and focus on other essential things like where was I going to take off Sokka's cloths? Where would I stash them? My plan successfully worked. As I thought over every mundane but important question in my head, I had already reached the fountain.

I had only heard of the place by people who had been to the fountain already. How could I have ever known how beautiful it was? The Cobblestone that made up the street was the same that bordered the pool of ice blue water inside the fountain. All around were faucets that formed a circle, spewing water so that they all met at a point where the water flowed gracefully inside the pole that was in the center of the fountain.

It was a perfect date place; again his uncle must have chosen it.

As I marveled at its beauty I realized I still had had on Sokka's cloths. Swiftly and quickly I took them off and threw them behind me only to hear a thud followed by a "What the-?"

I turned around to see Zuko who I had obviously hit with my cloths. I ran over to him and started taking them off him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"Its ok Katara" he chuckled then took my hand and stared directly into my eyes "Nothing can penetrate my mood tonight."

He smiled a smile that should be illegal. Even with the scar he looked beautiful. Actually I sorta _liked_ the scar, it mad him look edgier.

When he took my hand I was startled. I wasn't use to Zuko acting this way, but then again he had changed in so many ways.

He led me to the fountain to sit on the rim.

"So what led you here Katara?"

"Well Aang, Toph, Sokka, and I have some uh…." Crap I had forgotten that the main reason we were here was to defeat the fire nation. I knew he wouldn't like that. "…to deliver some news to the Earth king."

"What news?"

When will I ever win?

"Well it's sorta some war news."

"Oh." He nervously laughed; I guessed that meant he knew it was something he didn't want to hear because he didn't press on.

"So..uh..why are you here?" Why was I being so lame was the better question.

"My uncle and I are fugitives from the fire nation and not welcomed any where else. We didn't really have a choice." He shrugged, trying to be blasé about but for him it looked so off I started laughing. I'm not sure if he knew why I was laughing but he seemed amused.

"Hey I can so you a trick. Close your eyes."

I obeyed.

"Now open them ."

When I opened my eyes I was amazed. He had made fire still exist and burn under the water and in inside the water that was being shot from the faucets . The contrast was striking yet beautiful. It was just like us fire and water existing together without destroying one another a Montague and a Capulet existing together without destroying one another.

"You like it?"

"I love it Zuko!"

That seemed to bring him mush joy for he smiled bigger than ever.

Just then we heard someone playing a saxophone coming up the street.

Zuko turned to me and said,

"Want to dance?"

Uh oh. I wasn't expecting this. If I had I would of practiced.

"Uh s-sure."

He quickly laughed at my chocked expression, took my hand, and pulled me in font of the fountain. He placed his right hand on the small of my back and placed his left in mine. I had to admit, I felt kinda naughty putting my arm around his waist.

He pulled me closer as the music grew softer. There was no need for words. My heart was thudding really loud as I heard him quietly laugh at my betraying heart. My head was laid against his chest when I realized he was staring at me.

"What had I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Stunning? You've been talking to your uncle."

"Is it obvious?" I felt satisfied when he blushed.

"Yeah but its working." I admitted sheepishly

"Hmmm really? Then I sure hope this works."

He took his hand and brushed my jaw, and then he pulled up my chin and kissed me.

Neither of us noticed that the music man had come and gone and that there was no music anymore. But we still dance, but we still kissed *made out* surrounded by the water and fire.

After at least 30 min he broke away.

"I think I have to go."

I thought about Aang and the others, by this time I'd have to think of another excuse for why I was out so late.

"Yeah, me to" I said sorrowfully

"But I'll see you soon" he looked so hopeful I had to laugh.

"Well I guess MoMo will just have to be our little note carrier a while longer."

He smiled then gave me a quick kiss.

"Till the next time"

"Just leave Zuko" I jokily said to him

With that he smiled and left.

I started walking back to the house. For about half the time I thought of nothing but Zuko, then the second half I started worrying about when I'd get back. What would be my excuse for me being out so late? How much has Toph said?

Before I opened the door I took a deep breath then walked inside.

"Hey guys did you know there was a celebration today in town. There were people everywhere. I could barely find my way out." I started acted as if I was tired. It wasn't very hard since I actually was.

"What? There was a celebration and you didn't tell us?" said Sokka.

"Well I couldn't of, could I?"

"Oh right" he sat down embarrassed.

"Nice dress Katara" said Toph

What Oh crap! I forgot to put back on Sokka's cloths.

"Oh I…uh…bought it at the market and decided to throw the other cloths away. They were to stain worn."

I was surprised to see that everyone bought my story. Everyone except Toph who could tell every lie I had just made. She looked at me mischievously instead of angry like I expected. I wasn't shore that was a good thing.

As I walked to go back into my room Toph crossed my path.

"You may have everyone else fooled but not me." Then she walked back into the living room.

Ok it was defiantly a bad thing.


	4. Keeping the Secret

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Keep posting them I enjoy reading them. Plus sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. Also if you're a fan of twilight then read and review my other fan fiction, **_**The Tragedies of War.**_

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara story**

Chapter 4

Keeping the Secret

"Hey Katara, where is the fruit you were suppose to get?" said Sokka coming into my room.

Wow, did I actually forget to get any fruit? I was going to have to get A LOT better.

"_Oh man_!" I acted out dramatically, sitting up from my bed to look at him. "Don't tell me I forgot the basket down at the market?"

"Are you _kidding _me Katara? You were out that entire period and you didn't even bring back any food."

Leave it up to my brother to worry about food.

"I'm sorry Sokka; I've been really forgetful lately. Besides you didn't even notice when I came in with no fruit just a couple of minutes ago, what made you realize it now?"

I expected him to say something like 'I was hungry' or 'my stomach called' in his annoying sarcastic tone, but his answered startled me.

"Oh Toph pointed it out to us."

"TOPH DID WHAT!!" I yelled at him, standing up. He little a taken back, not knowing why I yelled.

"I'm sorry Sokka; I didn't mean to yell at you." I said sitting down.

"W-what's going on? I thought you and Toph stopped fighting."

I felt sorry looking at Sokka; I could tell I really hurt him.

"We have, it's nothing." I got up again to push Sokka out of my room. I needed to be alone. No, I needed to talk to Toph. She wasn't going to ruin this for me.

I walked out of my room and straight into Toph's. She was lying on her bed just like I had been.

"I knew you'd want to talk to me" said Toph.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier today but where I'm going or what I'm doing is really none of your business."

"I'm not mad because you yelled at me, I'm mad because after all we've been through you can't even trust us as to where your going." She said, sitting to look at me with a furious scowl.

"I'm sorry Toph, I would tell you if I could but this secret isn't just mine."

"_Uh,_ what's so secret about this boy?"

"I'm not telling you Toph."

"Fine" then she started walking over to me and said in a dark dramatic voice and said, "But keep in mind that I'll do what ever it takes to find out who this guy is. Plus I will also share any news to the others that I find."

She was in my face now. Furry bubbled up inside of me to the point that I couldn't stop what I'd latter regret. So what did I do? I pushed her. How silly of me to actually think that I could get away with that.

She pushed me back hard.

"What was that for?" said Toph, looking angrier than anything.

I pushed her back with same amount of force.

"For getting in my face."

"Oh yeah" Then she started repeatedly pushing me. After about the third push I had had enough and took out my bending water, wrapped around her leg, and made her fall just as I did Zuko.

But it wasn't as easy of a fight. She bended the ground (which was made of hard Earth) and strapped my arms to the floor, bending me down, but I didn't give up. When I was in the Northern Water Tribe, I had learned how to bend water with my feet. So I took my left foot, bended the water into an ice disk and placed it under Toph's feet as she got up. Doing this I knew she wouldn't be able to see.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what happened? I can't_ see _anything."

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

She quickly realized what happened but, like me, she didn't give up. Instead she started throwing slabs of rock my way but missing me all together. The rocks ended mounted against the wall, making a huge BOOM when they collided. Aang, Sokka, And MoMo all came running.

"What the heck happened here" said Aang, bending the rock so I was free, then bending the water so Toph could see.

"Ask her" said Toph "she's the one that's been lying to you. She didn't go to the market tonight like she said; she went on a date with some boy."

"What?!" Aang perked up at this, "What boy?"

"There is no boy; Toph is just being her normal lying self."

"WHAT!!!" Toph screamed.

Part of me felt kind of bad for lying on Toph but I had to keep the secret.

"You heard me; the only boys here are Aang and Sokka."

"S-_she's_ lying" said Toph, looking very befuddled

"Ok who's telling the truth?" said Sokka.

I took their momentary confusion to my advantage. I walked over to Aang.

"Come on Aang, you know me. Why would I be meeting some gut and more importantly why would I be lying about it."

I don't know what Aang heard but he seemed to believe me and with Aang believing me, I assumed Sokka did to.

"You don't actually believe her do you?" plead Toph.

"Toph," said Aang in his avatar peacemaking voice, "we all know you're not that fond of Katara but-"

"SAVE IT" said Toph, running out her own room. As she passed me, I could have sworn I heard her cry. I have never felt so horrible.

"I guess I should check on Toph" said Aang leaving the room, minutes after Toph.

"Well that's was really crazy" I looked up at Sokka only to see and emotion I didn't understand.

"You know Toph may not be your biggest fan but she hardly lies" he said it in such a cynical tone that I knew he didn't believe me. After that he left.

Great, so I've hurt Toph and now Sokka doesn't trust me. This 'keeping the secret' thing was becoming really hard and I had only snuck out once.

I needed to go to sleep or just lie down and think. From lying on a hay stack think of Zuko, to actually dating him, then getting in a fight with Toph. This had been a _really _

long day.

It's for Zuko I thought. I had just thought of that saying today but it was already loosing its power.


	5. This is Getting Way to Hard!

**Thanks for favor ting guys! I have been really busy so I will update chapters as fast as I can. :-). Ok so this chapter includes Katara sneaking out plus a date with Zuko. Spoiler: when you see the word sit in bold and in italics it's to emphasize that word so that you people with a dirty mind wouldn't get confused. You will understand once you read. Warning: ****Huge**** cliff hanger!**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 5

This _is way_ to much work!

I was washing off the dishes in the kitchen. Aang and Sokka were in the living room playing some weird game I never learned while Toph was in the garden, wandering alone frustrated. It had been almost a week since our fight and Toph was still angry. Several times I tried to make emends but most times she just ignored me. Sokka was his normal self, or at least pretending to be. Whenever I was around he tried to act as if everything was ok but I couldn't help noting the distrusting glances he gave me whenever Toph got in her depressed modes.

Overall this week had been filled with sorrow and disappointment. Sorrow for what I did to my brother and Toph, disappointment for Zuko hadn't set me a letter yet. Whenever MoMo would fly through the window, I would search him thoroughly with a little too much enthusiasm. A couple times I saw Toph look at me with questioning eyes when I did this, which left me to believe that she might have found out about the letters and took them from MoMo whenever he delivered one. I quickly disregarded that thought. I would not think badly of Toph after what I did to her.

Just then MoMo came fluttering through the Kitchen window.

"MoMo!" I searched him from head to toe. I felt so lame whenever I did this especially when I didn't find anything.

I sighed. Had Zukko forgotten all about me? Had he thought the date went terrible? I stared out the window to see Toph walking around the garden, kicking everything in her path. She seemed angry enough to stop my letters. Maybe she was stealing them. Well there was only one way to find out. Tonight I would go to the Jasmine dragon.

Then I thought about Toph. There would be no way should let me leave. I had to think. Maybe I could sneak out. No, Toph would sense me leaving. Maybe I could I could tie MoMo up in an air balloon and -, yeah I'm not even going to finish _that _thought. Aha, I got it. I'll go to the market with Aang and "accidentally" get lost then conveniently bump into him. Yes, it was perfect. Aang with be with me so Sokka wouldn't be suspicious though I couldn't say the same with Toph. If I was going to do this I would have to announce it now so Toph wouldn't sense me lying.

"Katara?" said Aang walking through the kitchen door.

Perfect.

"Yes Aang?"

"I just want to…uh …apologize for Toph's behavior. I don't know what's gotten into her." Something about the way Aang said the words made me think he was really hear to say something else. If it was what I was thinking, I was going to have to cut this conversation short.

"Its ok Aang, hey I have to tell you something. Since I forget the basket of fruit a couple of days ago, I thought we could go down to the market to get some."

A look of excitement spread across his face. Oh please let him not think this was some kind of date.

"That's great Katara! But what I was going to say before was-"

"- I think we should go now." I said, cutting him off. What was I saying? I had no dress on, I hadn't done my hair. I was no where do ready but I _COULD NOT_ let Aang

finish that sentence.

"Oh, ok" he looked a little disappointed that he didn't finish but turned to leave anyway. I followed after him.

When we were in the living room I saw both Sokka _and_ Toph there.

"Where are you going Katara? To the market." Said Toph, in an unusual sarcastic tone.

"Yes I am, and Aang is coming with me."

I mentally enjoyed the shock expression on both of their faces.

"Really?" said Sokka.

"Yeah." said Aang "we're going now"

"Oh" said Toph. She looked entirely lost for words.

Being satisfied, I left with Aang.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hold on Katara I think I know that man."

He led me to a guy selling cabbages. We had about seen him in every city we'd been through. The market was full of bustling people. Even more so than normal. I hardly had any elbow room.

"Haven't we seen you in several other cities?" said Aang.

"Uh..." said the cabbage man, looking very befuddled. "no you haven't."

Aang seemed shocked and hurt at his sudden rebellion.

"Yes you have!" I let him rant on and on at the cabbage man as I slipped silently through the crowd, till I was running. The Jasmine Dragon was a whiles away but I

couldn't help myself.

I half ran half jogged to the shop that was _still_ crowded. His Uncle Iroh must have been doing great business.

I walked tiredly up the stairs, in the shop, and sat at the table I had sat at the last time I was here. I looked around but I didn't see Zuko nor did I see Iroh. They must have been in the back. The whole time I waited I fought the urge to go back and see till I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Katara?" I once again head a familiar voice say.

I turned around, jumped up into his arms and hugged him tighter than anything.

"Zuko!" Every one was looking at us. Again, once again we had caused a spectacle of ourselves. I felt a re-occurring theme forming.

"Not here" he said whispering in my ear. How funny things turned out differently.

He led me into the back but didn't pull us behind the cash register. Instead he went even farther till I saw two beds that obviously belonged to him and his uncle.

Then he started kissing, _hard_.

As he pulled us down to _**SIT **_on the bed, I couldn't help but kiss him back. After several minutes of this, I finally broke away.

"Why didn't you send any letters?"

"I wanted to but my uncle has been watching me very intently these pat few days."

"Wait I thought your uncle knew."

"No he doesn't, I've only been speaking in hypothetically. He probably knows but I could never actually say it out loud."

"It's ok I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind." I said as I touched his face.

'He seemed to like this gesture because he started kissing me again with a new kind of enthusiasm. He pushed as back into the bed till he was fully on top of me.

That was when the back door opened with a shocked Toph in the door way.

**~To be continued~**


	6. Rain, Rain go away

**Sorry for the 'to be continued' thing. Thought it would add more suspense and I think it worked! This chapter has a lot of drama as well, which you would expect from the last one. Also please review! I love that you're favor ting and subscribing but I would love it if you reviewed as well. Thank you. = )**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 6

Rains, Rain go away

"I… f-followed…. you" said Toph. I couldn't tell if it was anger or hurt but her voice kept breaking. She started crying now. "I followed y-you, using A-Apa and this is what I _find_." She gave a heart felt squeal on the word find. Just looking at her made my heart break. I'd never felt so guilty.

Zuko got up now, taking a slow step toward Toph who only took a step back. It was storming outside, raining buckets. Her step back led her into the rain getting her soaked but it could have been a dry sunny day for all she carried.

"Toph" said Zuko. "I'm sorry you walked in to see us like this but I think I'm in love with Katara. And I'd love, _I'd love it_ if you wouldn't te-"

"YOU THINK I'M NOT GOING TO TELL!" she was yelling now, surly she was angry but she was also still crying.

I got up to walk toward her putting my hands up as if to say 'I bring piece'.

"Toph I'm so-"

I stopped talking when she cringed away from my touch, getting my hand wet.

"Don't…touch m-me you m-monster, YOU TRAITOR!"

Now it was my turn to cry.

"Toph _please_" I said, barley getting it out still reaching out my hand. I took another step toward her bringing my whole body into the rain.

"You think you can get away with it that easy!" then she started doing what any bender would do when they got mad, bending. "You do whatever you were doing with our enemy…" she started bending up rocks from the ground. At the same time the wind became so strong it was hard to stand. Was this a hurricane? "….the one that's been trying to kill us!" she cried out. The rocks were now swarming around her in an angry spiral. I wasn't even sure she was a ware of what she was doing.

"Katara, I think we should get inside the storm looks like its going to be dangerous." He said, already pulling me toward the shop.

"NO!" yelled Toph, she grabbed my other arm which obviously caught Zuko off guard since she was able to pull me away but he quickly found my arm again.

The rain swallowed but somehow that only made it fiercer. The wind was blowing so hard my hair was flopping all across my face, making it hard for me to see. All I knew was that Zuko and Toph were playing tug of war and I was their rope. Eventually someone gave in because I fell to the ground, landing in a huge puddle. Zuko immediately came to my side to pull me up and once again pull me toward the shop.

"No" yelled Toph but at that same moment a trunk of a tree came flying by, pulled by the wind, missing Toph's face by inches.

"We have to go Toph it's not safe!" said Zuko.

She gave a one last "no" but it sounded more like a cry of defeat then anger. The rocks that were circling around her fell to the floor with a smashing sound. She started running toward the shop with us until we heard a grunt of plea.

"Apa, I forgot!" she was about to run to Apa but Zuko caught her before she could.

"Do you want to die" he said.

"But its Apa" we both said together. Zuko looked at me, obviously shocked at my reaction.

"We can't leave Apa out here." I said.

He looked at me with pleading eyes then looked around as if to determine the dangerousness of the storm.

"Fine but we need to hurry."

I smiled at him then we all ran toward Apa. As we were gathering Apa's harnesses to use them to pull on, Zuko called out,

"He's too big for the shop. We'll have to go to the storage house."

As we were pulling him, Apa wasn't as nearly difficult as I thought he would be. Most likely he just wanted to get out the rain.

After we got to the storage house, squeezed Apa through the huge door, and walked in to see a big room filled with tea and cup packaging, I finally felt safe.

I went over to sit on a package of tea leaves. Zuko sat right by my while Toph was on the other side of the room. I guess us working together hadn't changed her thoughts on us.

After a few moments of awkward silence I finally asked Toph,

"Do they know you're here?"

She looked over at me with a wary expression, she probably didn't want to talk me but she answered anyway.

"No, Aang was still at the market looking for you when he somehow contacted Sokka who went out to help. I on the other hand, thought it was it was a bit odd that you continently got lost, so I took Apa and made him follow your sent."

"Apa can follow scents?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

I didn't know how long we were going to have to be here but if Toph was going to stay in her grumpy mood then I could almost promise a fight.

"How did you know Apa could follow scents?" said Zuko.

Toph gave a twisted face which made me believe that the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Zuko, but again she answered.

"I didn't know alright" I grimaced when she spat the word alright. "it was just an experiment. _I_ think it worked out just fine."

"I didn't say it didn't"

"Whatever" said Toph, rolling her eyes. At this rate, she was going to drive me crazy.

I could hear the rain pounding against the roof top. I could feel the wind howling outside. I could only pray that the room was strong enough. Then all of a sudden there was a huge boom and the lights went out.


	7. Stuck in the Warehouse

**Hey guess sorry for the wait. Just so you know I will never, not update for no more than two days. I don't want to upset my fans. : ). Also my fanfic on avatar takes place when it's suppose to be but with **_**some**_** of our electronics. Some of you have been worrying that I wouldn't make Katara and Toph friends again; ****stop**** reading now if you don't want to know what happens; but I will make them friends again toward the end of this fan fiction. Enjoy.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 7

Stuck in the Warehouse

"I guess I'll start a fire" said Zuko, getting up.

There had obviously been a huge strike of lightning outside that had struck a cord somewhere, cutting of the lights.

"Well I'm glad I'm blind because I bet you guys can't see a thing." Said Toph, gloating.

"Can you at least be sympathetic for a second" I said as Zuko had started up a fire and was walking to sit by me.

"It's ok Katara; we don't need _her_ sympathy" said Zuko, rubbing my arm.

Through the ominous light I could see Toph give a nasty sneer.

After everything that was happening I was beginning to get a bid headache.

"Look guys can we please just go to sleep…" I wanted to say make peace but I was being realistic. "…I don't need anymore drama"

Zuko gave me a sympathetic look while Toph just snorted.

"I can grab some sheets from the shop" said Zuko.

"No way, the last thing anyone needs to go back out there."

"Come on Katara, its right next door. Unless you want to sleep on these _lovely_

Packages." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine" I said in defeat when he got up to go. Then I grabbed his arm, just like he always did to me. "But please be safe."

He gave me a toothy grin. "I will"

"Oh please will go all ready, I feel like I'm going to barf here." said Toph. The more she talked, the less I liked her.

He turned to walk to the door when Toph screamed,

"Don't forget about me, I need my sheets to."

Zuko looked like he wanted to turn around and rip Toph's head off but he quickly calmed himself.

"You know I think it's quite impossible to forget about _you _at this point." Then, to my dismay, he left.

I planned to just lay there and forget about Toph but then I heard tiny feet coming my way.

"Can you just explain to me why you're dating the guy that's been trying to kill us!" If it were possible that if instead 'if looks could kill' could be 'if voices could kill', Toph would have just proven it. She was angry, no not angry, _furious_.

"Zuko has changed, it's like Romeo and Juliet. Just because he's from the fire nation and I from the water tribe, doesn't mean we can't be together."

"Yeah but what if Romeo had been trying to kill Juliet. Things would be different, wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. Romeo killed Juliet's cousin and she was ok with it."

"Ugggh!" said Toph, standing up as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Do you realize how dangerous he is to you, no, not even you, all of us! He could turn on you in an instant."

"Zuko wouldn't do that" I was beginning to get defensive.

"How do you know? How long have you guys even been dating?"

Oh great. If she knew how little time we've _really _known each other, she would never let it down.

"That's none of your business Toph"

"So not long huh"

"Toph!" I was getting so mad I was almost at the point of hyperventilating. I had to count to 10 twice just to calm myself down.

"Well?"

"Why can't you just bud out?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

We were now yelling at each other at the top of our lungs. Apparently we were getting to loud because Apa gave a wary grunt.

"Look, now you've gotten Apa mad!" I whispered

"Me? You were yelling to!"

"Look why don't you go back to where you were"

"Maybe I should" Then she turned to leave to go to the exact place she came.

I went over to the tea leave package I had been sitting on. For a while me, Toph and Apa sat in awkward but perfect silence. Then it came to my attention that Zuko should of came back by now. After thinking it over I finally had enough courage to ask,

"Where do you think Zuko is?"

"Are _you _really asking _me_?" she sneered.

Foolish of me to think she would actually help.

"Fine, I'm going over there to check on him"

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" she said sitting up.

"Are _you _really asking _me_?" I mocked her words by saying.

I Got up and started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" cried Toph, right before I walked out the door.

I turned to look at her.

"Don't get killed" she said sarcastically but I could have sworn I saw fear in her eyes.

When I walked out I instantly regretted it. The wind had gotten so strong; things were flying everywhere, giving the illusion that everything was a blur. The Jasmine Dragon sign had some how made it all the way in front of the warehouse. Trees seemed to be draped across the street as if they were deliberately there.

Things had gotten much worse.

"It's for Zuko, It's for Zuko" I chanted. I don't know how but the saying seemed to have gotten stronger.

I made the, what would have been a short walk but was long due to the cold and wind, walk to the shop.

When I opened the door I saw Zuko there which gave me instant relief but who was beside him changed my feelings even faster.

**Duh Duh Duuuh. If it's not obvious already, comment on this chapter on who you think is beside Zuko.**


	8. Running Away

**Hey guys, just so I admit it, when I wrote the last chapter I had no idea who was going to be next to Zuko. The reason why I had you guys comment was to give me ideas ;). The person I chose was a person nobody mentioned but I think it's going to be quite interesting. So read and enjoy (Plus Review!). **

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 8

Running Away

I stared at the unexpected visitor who only stared back with half shocked, half wary eyes. Beside this visitor was Zuko's uncle, Iroh, with a not so surprised look.

"Look I don't want any trouble!" proclaimed Zuko as he stood in between me and the evil fortress behind him.

"Oh come on ZuZu. You can't expect to just reveal your most deepest, darkest (and if I may say so myself), shocking secrets with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. I thought you'd know me better than that." said Azula, as she walked around Zuko to stand in front of me.

"Azula, this is none of your business-!" said Zuko, trying to come in between us again but stopped short.

"Oh hush!" said Azula, cutting him off, holding her hand up as if to silence him. Then she gave an odd shaped face as if she was thinking really hard. It was a creepy face to look at but I would have happily traded it so I wouldn't have to the sick, twisted sneer it transformed into.

She turned around and looked at Zuko.

"Y-you're n-not actually _dating_ her." The shock that colored her tone from seeing me here was completely gone. Instead a disgusted/fed up look took its place.

She started walking toward Zuko pointing at him as if accusing him of a crime.

"Now you've done some pretty disgusting things in the past two years. I was beginning to wander how you even passed as a fire bender anymore but this; _this_ is crossing the line ZuZu. Dating a water tribe girl? Are you crazy?" she stared into Zuko's eyes in a way that could only lead to future drama. I planned to speak then but Iroh beat me to it.

"Now you don't actually want to fight your brother do you? Come, come; let us all discuss this over a nice cup of tea."

"No thank you uncle" said Azula "I've been waiting for this fight my _whole_ life." She took off a pair of Earth Nation robes(obviously she must of made it in with a disguise) and threw them at Iroh.

I was hoping that Iroh would intervene again but he seemed to stay silent. Zuko and Azula continued to stare at each other with murder in their eyes. As much as I hate Azula, I couldn't let Zuko hurt his own sister, especially over me.

"Look Azula, what goes on with us is our business. If you don't like it, you can leave."

She turned to me with an amused expression.

"Do you really think I'm going to let a girl like _you_ tell me what to do?" she walked over to me till the point she was right in my face. "You know I was planning to fight Zuko but it seems that he can't help being such enormous disappointment. I blame you." Then she took the outside of her right hand and slapped me across my face so hard I fell to the floor.

"AZULA!" Iroh and Zuko yelled together.

Zuko ran over to me to let me rest upon him in comfort.

"Uh barf."

"Azula" said Iroh "You have no right to hurt innocent people this way"

"No uncle, the only innocent person getting hurt here is me. How dare Zuko, and my guess you, betray the fire nation so. As the princess, I take serious offense." She put a hand over her heart in mock sadness.

"Azula, you've always been shallow and conniving but this is the lowest you've ever been." Plead Zuko

"Oh shut up! I'm tired of your bull crap. Sure I've always gotten daddy's affection. Sure I've got my throne but at least you had mom's love. And at one point that was all I cared about. That she loved you more than me." I don't know if it was the dim lighting but I could have sworn Azula actually looked _vulnerable._ "But then one day I convinced myself that mom wasn't going to change, so I did. Now the change I made probably mad me look even worse in her eyes but I didn't care. I haven't aloud myself to care."

Zuko got up and was about to take Azula's hand but she instantly rejected him. She looked around at the three of us as if embarrassed.

"Look at what you've done; you've made a fool of me." Then she gave a much too judging look at me. "No it's her fault" Then she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up and away from Zuko.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!" he yelled.

"OH YEAS I WILL. WHAT A NICE GIFT TO GIVE TO DADDY." She yelled back.

Once again there was a game of tug of war and I was the rope. But this time I didn't fall. Out of no where and I'm not sure how, I was in Zuko's arms running out the door.

The rain and wind were thinning but it was still to dangerous to stay out.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I don't know…j-just…a-anywhere I guess."

The air was freezing out. Zuko could hardly stop his teeth from chattering to say anything.

He carried me through the town. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but we walked and turned down several streets till finally, after about an hour, his legs gave out in an alley. He laid me down by a garbage bin, in front of a small apartment.

"A-are y-you ok-kay?" I stumbled out

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little cold that's all." He gave me a reassuring smile that must have taken a lot of work to put there.

"You l-look s-sick" I started crying. Zuko looked so pale and fragile, almost breakable.

"I'm f-fine." He plead but he said it with a sick groan.

"I'll find us a place to stay just wait with me please."

"W-where a-m I going t-to go" he tried to joke.

"That's not funny."

He looked like he was going to smile again but then his body started shaking violently in my arms.

"W-what's w-wrong" I was in hysterics now.

He didn't answer. More like he _couldn't _answer. He just continued to shake. I felt so helpless.

Then I heard a loud slam above me. The person that lived in the apartment must of heard us.

"Come in" a familiar voice said.

"T-thank y-you so much!"

"Her Let me help" he said when I tried to pick him up and failed.

"When he came out it was still to dark to see his face but his voice was too familiar for me to not have recognized it.

"Jet?"

"Katara, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

I was ready to argue but then Zuko have a pain curling moan and my thought where all on him.

Once we got him through the door and on one of the beds I asked,

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Could be a number of things. A cold, the flew, or hypothermia.

"Hypothermia?!"

"Do you know how cold it is outside? I'm surprised nothing is wrong with you."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Well, only time can tell."

Zuko was staring at me with icy sweat covering his face.

God I hope so.


	9. Getting to the Hospital

**Hey I'm back! Vacation was nice but now it's back to business. OK this chapter includes a very sick Zuko and Katara admitting something she never new before. For some it might be a little short but it has a **_**ton**_** of stuff in it. Have fun and as always review. **

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 9

Getting to the Hospital

"Hmmm" moaned Zuko as he tossed around in the bed.

"I should go get him some water." I stood up and went to leave. I really just wanted to be by myself. Every second I looked at Zuko, seeing him in pain, just increased my own agony. But Jet had other ideas; he followed me into the kitchen.

As I grabbed a cup from the cabinet, I couldn't help but feel Jet's eyes watching me.

"So why are you here?" he asked me in a very blasé tone, as if to mean he didn't care but I could see curiosity and questions in every movement he made.

"Toph, Aang, Sokka, MoMo, Apa and I are here to present some war information to the Earth King. Now why are _you_ here?"

He turned is face toward the cabinets. He obviously didn't want to talk about it but he answered anyway.

"After you left, we realized that you were right, that what we were doing was wrong. So to resist temptation, we decided to move and winded up here."

"Wait you said we, where are the others?" as if to see them magically appear, I looked around the kitchen.

Jet gave an even more wary face. This must have been what he didn't want to talk about.

"They all went to the market to get some food but since the storm started, they haven't returned."

"It will be alright." I patted his shoulder. I said the words but I didn't mean them. I thought about Sokka and Aang who were also down at the market when the storm started. Where they Ok? I thought about Toph who was still in the warehouse with a furious Azula right next door. Was she Ok? I couldn't even imagine how I would feel if one of them got hurt due to my selfishness. I wouldn't allow it.

I poured water into the cup.

"Is there any kind of nursing place or hospitals here?" I said as Zuko gave a loud groan.

"Yeah there is a St. Jains up by the King's palace." Then he gave me a skeptic look. "Why? You're not thinking of going up there are you?"

"No, of course not." I tried to be convincing but I'd never been a good liar.

"Katara that's a good 7 miles up, you can't travel that far in this weather!" he was angry now but I couldn't imagine why he would be so keen on what was dangerous for me or not.

"I have to try! Zuko's getting sicker and sicker by the minute; I can't just stand by and watch!"

"Why do you care?! Isn't he the one that's been tryin to _kill_ you?" his anger was slowly turning into confusion.

"He was but he's different now, I know it!" How long had I'd been with Zuko, _trusted_ him, but yet as I was standing here yelling at Jet, I felt like I was trying to convince myself these things more than anything.

"How do you know huh?" he was angry again.

"So you're so sure he's changed, you're willing to risk your life for him?"

"Yes."

"Care for him?"

"Yes."

"Treat him?"

"Yes."

"Love him?"

"YES!"

He gave a shocked look then turned away. It was only then when I realized what I just said.

"Wait, I didn't mean that. It's just that…you kept asking me all these questions and I….uh….just got confused." I tried to explain but I knew that it was to late.

"You love him?"

I gave up.

"Yes." I was dramatically over whelmed with the truth of my own words. How did this happen so fast?

He sighed then turned around.

"I guessed as much. As soon as you walked in the house and I saw the look you gave him, I guess I knew."

"Well you knew earlier than I did."

Just then Zukko gave a loud half groan, half scream and my attention was taken off of Jet immediately.

When I ran into the room Zuko was again shacking violently.

"That is it! I'm taking him to the hospital" I proclaimed as I went over to pick him up.

"No you're not!" he said coming over to stop me.

He took my arms and rapped them over my stomach.

"Jet I really didn't want to do this but I'm getting to that hospital with or without your help!"

Once again I bended my fighting water using my feet. I turned the water into four sharp ice crystals and used them to pin Jet against the wall with the edges of his shirt.

I went over to pick Zukko up who was still shacking.

"THIS IS SUICIDE KATARA! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" screamed Jet, trying to break free with no successes.

"I didn't want to think about what he meant by 'You'll regret this'. Instead I grabbed Zuko (which took every muscle I had) and left the tiny apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The air was just as cold and frigid as before, if not worse. The wind was so hard it kept taking my breath away every 5 seconds. It had been at least two hours since I left Jet's and my hands were shacking, my body was numb, and it was hard to breath. Every 10 minutes or so I checked to make sure Zuko was ok; whom which was unconscious and was being dragged along behind me. The rain had stopped but for only snow to take its place. Right now we were 5 in. deep in it. Which only made it harder to walk and carry (drag) Zuko. Jet was right. This was suicide.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my chest and my knees gave out. I crawled into an ally like Zuko had done and rested my face in the snow.

I looked at Zuko's face. Wherever he was he looked so happy. I wanted to be that way. So I closed my eyes. Instead of seeing darkness as usual I saw a light filled with different colors. It looked so beautiful I just wanted to touch it. I floated up to the light in swam in it. Suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. Every part of me was as warm as can be even my breathing came back.

But just as fast as everything came, it disappeared till I was completely surrounded my darkness.


	10. Stuck in the Hospital

**Thanks guys for all of the favoring and subscribing, it really means a lot to me. :). Love you guys!!!!!!!! I think I'm doing pretty well for my first fanfic. Read and review.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 10

Stuck in the Hospital

Everything was really dark. I felt like I was stuck, swimming in a dark pool. I had just swam to the edge but it was still are to see. My body seemed disconnected from every hinge and joint; yet I could feel everything. I was lying in an uncomfortable cot that was way too small. The pillow felt like wool and my blankets were scratchy. How could there be some kind of bed in a pool? Realistically I was probably inside some building but I didn't know where or how. I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes or move around out but I could still _hear._

"How's her pulse?" an older unfamiliar voice asked.

"Hold on let me check" another older unfamiliar voice answered

I felt a cold clammy hand grasp my wrist and take my pulse.

"Much, much stronger than before, I say she'll awake in about 30 minutes."

"Good then as soon as she wakes, we'll give this cot to another person. Since this storm started, people have been blowin' in here like no ones business."

"Lord I thought I'd never see St. Jains so busy."

What!? I was in the hospital? But who took me? Zuko was worse than I was. He couldn't of possibly-.

"Well that's not really a good thing now is it?" said a finally familiar voice, cutting my thought in mid-sentence.

"Well of course its' not it's just…well…we never really have this much people."

"What do you want a whole bunch of people on their death bet rollin' in here!" said and angry Jet.

"What, no!"

I don't know what happened or what Jet did but both (what I guessed) nurses, went to the cot to the left of me, behind Jet.

Jet sat in some seat beside me, took the cup of his hand, and placed it under my chin.

Great what else has he done when I was completely unconscious?

"Katara, you're not being fare to me. Wake up."

Not being fare to _him_? And why was he talking to me like that? Oh gosh, he doesn't like me too do he?

"Oh gosh, this boy needs an IV STAT!"

All of a sudden I heard a continuous string of bangings from the cot the nurses had gone to. I heard dozens of feet scurrying to the patient's side. I heard could hardly hear what they were saying, except for a few.

"WHERE IS THE IV?!"

"SOMEONE PIN HIM DOWN!?"

"HE'S SEIZING, HE'S SIEZING!"

"HE IS FLALLING AROUND TO MUCH, I CAN'T CATCH IS ARM!"

After about a several minutes the hectic sounds faded and all I could hear were sighs of relief.

"What was that about?" I heard one of the nurses ask.

'No one knows what he's got." answered another nurse. "He was literally just dragged through the door with some water tribe girl. No one knows what they have."

Oh God please let that not have been Zuko.

"Where is the girl?"

"Right over there."

I heard the nurses feet walk toward me.

So it was.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Oh for about a week now."

A WEEK!!!! What, how did that happen? It feels like I've been here only for a couple of minutes; floating up toward the edge of the pool every minute I got better but I guess now those minutes were days.

"God bless them, hope they'll be ok."

"So do we all" With that they left.

I heard Jet take a heavy breath then release it harshly. If Jet really did like me, he wouldn't want _all _to recover.

Then out of no where my body gave a weird jerk, involuntary.

"Katara?" panicked Jet.

It was so clear, the darkness, the water. I already felt like I was in some dark pool but it was even clearer. It wasn't just a feeling or thought, I was there. I was swimming fiercely now, my arms and legs kicking every which way with more force then I thought was possible. I was even closer to the edge. If I were in a real pool, with the amount of force I was using to swim, I would have completely surfaced by now but I didn't. It was like a thick wall in between me and the outside of the pool. No matter how much I thought it was pointless to try I still kept involuntarily kicking. Then just as suddenly as my body jerked, I was out the water and I opened my eyes.

At first the transition from the dark to bright stung but I quickly got over it. One of the first things I saw were a crowd of nurses and doctors standing over me. I must have been kicking and punching as hard as I was in the water in real life because they all looked at me with curious eyes. Had Zuko actually been trying to get out the water and not seizing? God I hope so.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally said,

"I'm ok"

"Oh" said one of the doctors who must have realized that we were in an extremely weird and awkward moment.

"Well that was weird but I guess its time to go back to work"

They soon all realized it and after sharing a few mumbles and side ways glances at me they soon all went away.

"Huuuh" I sighed. I was glad they were gone, I really just wanted to be alone.

"Katara?" asked Jet.

So much for wishful thinking.

"Yes Jet?"

"What was that?"

I thought about that for a second. I really had no idea. It was almost lie magic in a way. When I thought back to the water it frightened me almost like I was afraid of it. Not of being trapped but the water its self. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to think of water the same way anymore. How would that work since I'm a water bender?

"You know, I don't know" for some reason I couldn't find the will to tell him about the pool. Then I remembered where I was.

"Jet, how did I get here?"

"After a couple of hours I got worried. I had already broken free and though I was still mad at you, something told me you were in trouble. So I went out, walked the path to the hospital and found you. By then the storm had gone down some so it wasn't quite as unbearable."

"So it's over"

"Yeah it was over the next day, see if you would have just waited-"

"Please no joking now" I cut him off saying.

His smile faded.

"Sorry"

"It's all right."

Then I looked at the cot behind him. Zuko looked so frail, so pail, and so still. If I hadn't heard what happened I would have thought he was dead.

Jet followed my gaze.

"He loves you to you know."

The look I gave him must have amused him because he gave a brief chuckle then went serious again.

"He gained consciousness for a couple minutes about two days after you got here. He was still incoherent but the one they I got clearly was that he said he loved you. Then he passed out again."

"Oh"

I was speechless. I was glad he said that but I was still mournful of our situation. I had so many mixed feeling right now.

I caught a look one of the nurses gave me. It reminded me of what one said before.

'"Wait, now that I'm conscious, are they going to kick me out?"

"No I don't think so. With that show you put on I think you pretty much freaked them out. There going to keep you a little while longer to see if you're ok."

"Great, they think I'm crazy."

"At least it means you get to stay here longer. I think you're still too weak to go anywhere."

Weak? I hated when anyone called me weak. Since Mom died I always felt it was my duty to be strong. Though I was feeling weak I couldn't let Jet see that.

"I'm not weak, see I'll go to the cafeteria to get some food, on my own."

"You must be ridic-"

"No, No" I put up my hand to silence him. I'm going.

I pulled off the cover, brought up my body (which felt as sore as ever) and got up only to stumble and head toward the floor. But Jet caught me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, get off." I steadied myself, put my left foot in front of my right and vise versa. I was walking, unsteadily, but walking.

"See" I would have turned around to through it in his face but I was afraid I might fall.

It took me awhile to get there. It didn't help either to see the looks people gave me as I kept falling and grabbing onto the wall but I made it.

I didn't even go to the food line. Instead, I sat at the nearest table and rested. All I did was walk but I'd never been so exhausted in my life.

"Katara?"

Oh God.

I looked up to see, of course, Aang, Sokka, and….Toph?

"Where have you been" said Sokka, coming over to me and giving a big hug.

"Yeah we've been looking all over for you." Said Aang, mirroring Sokka.

"Yeah cause we had no idea where you were or _who_ you were with" said Toph, staying put.

"What" said Aang?

"Oh nothing" sneered Toph. I was too tired to do anything back.

Once they all took their seat I asked,

"So Toph how did you get here, how did you all get here?"

Both Aang and Sokka gave a sorrowful look, Toph just got angry.

"We were actually here as patience" said Sokka "When we were at the market, looking for you when the storm hit and well we weren't as lucky."

That was when I saw the huge scar on the back of Aang's for arm and the same on Sokka's neck.

"Oh my gosh what happened?!"

"Well there were a lot of flying debris and we just couldn't get out of the way"

Nothing could be a match to the sorrow I felt know. I promised myself I wouldn't let them get hurt because of me and I failed. I looked over at Toph who was furious. She should be. In fact her furry couldn't even match my own. I would fix this. I had to.


	11. Our Suprise Visitor Comes Again

**Before I start I just want to say thanks for all your support! Now to the story, I'm not exactly sure what's going to be in this chapter. I never really do, I only know what's going to happen when I'm actually writing it. But I can promise that things are about to get really hectic in Katara's life. So enjoy, review, and subscribe.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 11

Our Surprise Visitor Comes Again

I was still sitting at the table with the 'Team Avatar' group in ST. Jains cafeteria. Aang and Sokka were going on about some patients here that were badly hurt. Toph stayed quiet but gave me the most evil glare anyone's ever seen but it was still less than I deserved. I mostly stayed quiet as well, drowned in my own thoughts.

How could I fix this?

What were the risks if I didn't?

Who else could get hurt?

I guess my somber thoughts translated to my face because every so often, Aang would ask if I was ok. I would just nod or pull of the most fake grin I could give. Toph just seemed smug. Then several other questions came to my attention.

How did Toph get here? She is supposed to be in the warehouse.

If she is here, where is Apa?

And Azula, she wouldn't just stay in the tea shop, would she?

MoMo, was he still at home? If he was, he would be starving by now.

So many questions ran through my mind it was hard just to keep up with one. I had to know these answers; I couldn't stand not knowing any longer.

My stomach growled.

Suddenly I was reminded why I was even here.

"Well I'm going to get some food now" I stood up to leave.

Why couldn't I ever be alone? Toph was of course following me.

Once I got my tray and got in line, I saw Toph staring at me from the corner of my eye. I expected her to ask something but she just kept looking. It mad me feel oddly uncomfortable. After a while I finally had enough.

I spun around and stared directing in her eyes.

"What do you want?" I didn't mean to say it harshly, especially after everything I put her through.

"Don't you have some questions for me?" she snapped back.

So she had guessed everything I was thinking.

"Yes, I think I do."

The line moved up a little. For a second I forgot how weak on foot I was and took a too direct step. I stumbled, but to try not to fall I tried to balance myself with my other foot but that only made me trip. I would have fallen but the stranger in front of me caught my waist. Looking up to say thank you, I saw a huge, bloody bandage around his head. Why was I letting people who were in worse shape than I was, support me. I was acting so selfish lately.

"U-uh thank you" I stumbled.

He didn't answer. Instead he turned back in line.

"Well I bet you hate that you're weak don't you?" teased Toph

"I'm not weak" I turned around to say.

"Yeah depending on a wounded man is not a sign of weakness."

"Toph I fell."

"Another sign of weakness."

"Everyone falls."

"Only the weak"

"I'M NOT WEAK!"

Toph gave a devilish smile. I didn't understand why till I looked around at everyone staring at us.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell." once again I stumbled out of embarrassment.

I gave my most encouraging smile and they all went back to what they were doing.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"oh everyone deserves a little embarrassment every once in a while."

"Toph I realize that I have put you through a lot recently but-"

"But, but what? You don't think I deserve to get revenge, even if it's something as simple as getting you to yell in a public area. I will get revenge Katara, know that."

I was about to say something but she gave me a look that told me she wasn't joking.

"Fine" I whispered. All the fighting and standing was warring me out again. "Just tell me how you got here and if MoMo and Apa are fine."

She gave a heavy sigh then said the words in a quick torrent.

"After a while, when you didn't come back, I went out to get you. When I got to the tea shop only Iroh was there. He told me what happened with you, Zuko, and Azula. I didn't know where you'd be so I took Apa and flew us back to the house. When I got there, Sokka and Aang weren't back. I figured they probably were still at the market when the storm hit. So I took MoMo, who was practically dieing of starvation, and flew us to the market where some guy told me they were here at the hospital. I put MoMo and Apa in the St. Jains animal care center, across from the main building. Happy"

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Extremely, but wait! Did Iroh tell you where Azula went?"

"No he just said she left really angry"

We were finally done with the line. So I went over to the table and ate.

When I finished, I decided that I needed to see Zuko again.

"I think I'm gonna go now"

"Oh let me come." said Aang.

Aang still didn't know about Zuko and I and I planned to keep it that way.

"No I think I just need to be alone."

'But you can barely walk." said Sokka.

"I got here alone, I can leave alone, see you tomorrow." With that I left.

It was just the same getting there. I kept stumbling and falling, grabbing on to the wall, and now even people. But like before, I got there.

Zuko was still his pale, stable self. Whatever did he catch that could be so terrible? I put my hand on his and just like some fairy tale, his eye twitched.

"Zuko?" I leaned closer.

His other eye twitched.

"Oh please wake up, please."

The hand that was under mine, started moving. Every cell in my body was radiating with anticipation. Then his eyes fluttered and he was suddenly looking at me.

The emotions I felt were over whelming. I gave a long sigh of relief followed by heavy tears.

"Zuko!" I flung in and gave him a huge hug.

"Katara." His voice was raspy, like it was hard for him to talk, but at least he could.

He seemed pleased to see me as well. Soon all the doctors and nurses looked at us (once again) with astonishment and wander. But I could hardly care. Then an announcement came on the intercom.

"_This announcement is for every nurse and doctor that works in building A1…_

I look at the sign on the door. We were building A1?

"…_to go to a mandatory meeting in building B4. That is all."_

I heard voices of confusion every where.

"What is the meeting for?"

"We can't just stop now, we have patients staking up here."

But by the word mandatory, everyone went anyway.

Till we were all left alone.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"What is everyone afraid of" said Azula, walking into the room.

"I'm just here to see my brother."

"THERE AIN'T NO FIRE NATION HERE BESIDES YOU!" said one of the patients visitors on the far wall.

"Well I beg to differ. My brother, the once great Prince Zuko, is right on that bed." She pointed at us.

I walked up to stand in front up Zuko's bed.

"Uh…and his pathetic girlfriend."

"Azula you need to leave."

"Yeah like that's going to work. Just admit it, I have you cornered. You're too weak to even walk right and from what I understand, Zuko just woke up from a deep sleep. You can't possibly defeat me."

"Yes I can" I was about to use my bending water but then I remembered that I left it at jet's. I was completely cornered.

"You don't even have any bending water do you, what a shame."

At the exact same moment she sent a fire blast our way, I pushed Zuko's bed out the way, crashing into mine.

"So you want to play dodge ball, do you? Well two can play that game."

Then she sent another fireball our way. I pushed Zuko's bed back to where it originally was but with my unstable walk, I fell, with the fire barely missing my head.

"Katara" said Zuko "let me get up."

He was just as unsteady as I was but it would have to do since Azula threw another fire ball causing his bed to burn, just as we got out the way.

I was hoping that someone would help but everyone was cowering away under their covers or under their bed. We were basically alone.

We ran toward one of their more sturdy cots and tipped it over making a fort. It must have been made of metal because it did the job.

"Oh come out of hiding ZuZu, I just want to play."

Azula kept throwing fireballs, getting closer each time till she was right above us. She threw the bed to the side and got in a stance that could only bring pain. There was no way to escape.

"I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time."

Zuko curled around me in a last attempt to protect me.

Then out of no where a huge gust of air threw the fireball she had just thrown against the wall.

"What the-?"

I didn't wait to see who had just saved us. I just knew I had to leave. Zuko and I got up and half ran half stumbled toward the exit. Just as we were about to leave, I turned my head to the area where the gust of air came from. And where it stood was Aang with huge, hurt eyes.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	12. Lost

**Hey guys, since the last 2 chapters have been really long, I'm making this one a bit short but its still going to be awesome! So please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 12

Lost

We were running from the hospital now. We didn't really have a place to go but we just knew we had to leave. Not only did we have Azula after us but now that everyone knew who Zuko was, we were outlaws. It was like running away from the _Jasmine Dragon_, we turned corner after corner, went down alley after alley with no destination in mind.

Zuko seemed focused on getting us some place but all I worried about was how bad I had hurt Aang. He liked me way more than he should have and I certainly didn't return those feelings but he was still my friend. Not only was I worried about Aang, I worried about if I'd ever get to see them again. I loved Zuko but was it enough to leave behind my brother and my closest friends; the very same people who have risked their lives for me? I wasn't sure.

The storm had _tortured_ the city. There was debris _everywhere._ Street sings were in trees, carriages torn apart, people on the side walks to weak to walk. It looked like a tornado had come by.

Then Zuko stopped.

"What?"

"Katara, I have no idea where we are going."

"We'll find some place"

"No, no I mean I have no I idea where we even are."

I looked around me. I didn't know either.

"Well it doesn't matter; we just have to find a place to at least sleep."

"Like where Katara? Do we just go up to a random house and ask if we can sleep there. We'll be lucky if they shut the door in our face."

I was taken back by his frustrated tone. He hadn't talked to me like that the whole time we had been together.

He saw my surprise and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry its just, I have no idea what we're going to do. I've been trying but I don't see anyplace or anywhere we can go. Katara I-"

I cut him off. He was getting so frustrated with himself he was practically going into hysteria.

"Look it will all work out. I'm not sure how but it will. I promise"

He sighed and gave me a wary smile then took my hand and pulled me along.

It took us at least 3 hours of being lost for us to finally come to an abandoned home. There was no window, the door was a curtain and the building itself was as old the city, but it would have to do.

"Come on" Zuko said

We walked around to the back to get a better look. It was even worse. The two story brick house that we were looking at would have made trailer homes look like mansions.

We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Both not wanting to make the first move toward house.

He finally gave up and walked up to the house. Then with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, he said,

"Welcome Home!"

"There is no way I am living there"

"Oh come on Katara. I know it's not much but it's either this or go homeless. We could fix it up"

At the same moment he said that, a huge chunk of the gutters came crashing down.

"Yeah like we could fix this thing." I said as I walked past Zuko and through the back door (curtain).

Ruins were all over the floor with moth eaten furniture against the walls. Once upon a time someone must have lived here and left everything behind. I wandered if they left their cloths. Would they fit me?

"Well at least we have some furniture"

I didn't want to remark on what he said. There was no way in making this place seem any better.

"I'm going up stares." I didn't mean to be rude but I was in a horrible mood. The place was just so gloomy it creeped me out.

I walked into one of the "bedrooms". Half the back wall was gone. I guess when this place was actually suitable, it was must have been mostly glass and when the glass broke (probably because of the storm) it left a big gaping hole right in the middle of it.

"Great how am I suppose to get any privacy." I muttered to myself.

Then I saw a huge purple curtain laying on one of the chairs. I remembered how the curtain down stairs had been used as a door. Mine was going to have a similar purpose but I'd need some help.

"Zuko!" I yelled. Zuko came running up the stairs.

"Help me put this up to cover the wall." And we went right to work.

Zuko did most of the nailing, I just handled the curtain.

It was actually fun though. We had laughs, shared jokes, and was very successful. After about a millionth cheesy joke, we were finally putting up the curtain.

"You know it's not that bad" I admitted.

"Yeah if you mind the mice"

"MICE!" I screamed, dropping the pole for the curtain.

Zuko gave a heavy laugh.

"Calm, calm I only joking."

I didn't think it was very funny so I gave a hateful glare. I thought he would stop but he only laughed harder which fueled my furry.

"What's so funny!!??"

He turned around to grab a mirror that was on the wall and put it right in front of me.

The look on my face was disgruntled and furious. Compared to the area or house we were now living in, it was oddly out of place. So much it was actually funny and I had to laugh with him.

Then we heard music coming down the street.

"Wait I recognize that." He said as he pulled back the part of the curtain we managed to put up.

A man with a saxophone was now walking on our street playing a familiar tune.

"Hey, isn't that the man we saw that was playing that exact same song on our first date."

"Yeah it is."

The song was beautiful and romantic. As I was listening to the music, I once again felt eyes staring at me, but this time with admiration.

"Would you like to dance, again?"

I briefly giggled at how cliché he sounded.

"Well of course you can."

He took my hand and with one little twirl we were dancing. This time instead of being nervous, we were happy. At random times I would just laugh out of happiness and he would join along. And once again we didn't notice that he had gone to far down the street to here anything so we kept dancing.

Maybe this place wouldn't be _that_ bad anyway. It would need some **major** adjustments but we could possibly still make it. Oh I hope so.


	13. renovating

**Since the recent chapters have been full of drama and Zutara have been barely given a chance to talk, I'm dedicating this whole chapter to just them. There will be no unexpected visitors, surprises, and running away. It will simply be just Zutara.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 13

Renovating

I woke up from a happy restful sleep. Probably my first since Zuko and I first date. At around 2 in the morning we had finally gotten the curtain. We were both so tired we could've fell asleep right there. I was glad to have a day of just rest.

Why don't I ever get what I want?

At that moment my headboard came crashing down. I was lucky enough to miss it by centimeters. The Zuko came bursting threw the door yelling,

"Anyone up for renovating?"

"Uuh" I moaned as I dramatically threw myself down, only to forget the headboard and hit my head.

"_Ouch_!"

"Yeah see what I mean. This place needs a major fixer upper."

I couldn't disagree with him. The place was falling off its hinges. Well there went my day of rest.

"Look, can I at least eat breakfast."

"Yeah of course! Let me know when you find some food."

Had I really just forgotten I was in an abandoned home?

"Oh yeah" I said getting up.

"In fact I think that will be apart of renovating. Going to get groceries I mean."

"Is there even a fridge?"

"Yeah it's in the kitchen."

"We have a kitchen?"

"Yeah, did you even look around the house?"

"Oh, I guess not."

He laughed at my befuddled look.

"Well come on, get dressed. It's already going to take the whole day."

"Kay."

I hoped he really didn't meant the _whole_ day. After all we had been through in the past two weeks I really just wanted to rest.

After I put on my cloths I went downstairs into the living room where Zuko was waiting for me.

"I thought about it" I said "and I have two problems. One the market is really, _really _far from here. How do you expect to get there? Two, people will recognize us. I don't want to end up in jail."

"Well one" he teasingly mocked me "there are several different markets around the city. We'll go to the one that's closest to us. Two…" he looked around him as if to look for something, then grabbed two scarves "….we'll wear disguises."

I picked up the scarf in his hand and looked at it specutivley.

"How is this supposed to disguise me?"

He took the scarf, wrapped it around my head, and tied it at my neck. Then took a piece of clothing (which looked like earth nation robes) and wrapped me in it.

"There now no one will recognize you.

"Hmph" I said, trying to hide my awe.

He did the same to himself then we left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The trip to the market was quick. The disguises worked so well no one even looked twice at us. We had gotten an abundance of fruit, bread and fish. We were going to have a good meal tonight.

Once we put everything away and briefly ate, Zuko went straight to work.

" I think we should start with the kitchen, go to the bedrooms/bathrooms, then do the living room last. What do you think?

"I think this is going to take awhile."

He laughed at my smart remark then started pulling the table and chairs from the wall. I went to work on cleaning the counters and the floor. The whole time we were working in the kitchen we shared jokes and laughed louder than anything I had ever heard. I was so glad that we were finally not worrying about someone catching us or someone trying to kill us. It was just Zuko and I.

After we were done we waited no time in heading to the bedrooms. We started with mine.

The place really wasn't that bad, it just needed _a lot_ of dusting. For a while we worked in silence when all of a sudden Zuko started humming some random show tune and dancing as he dusted. At first I eyed him questioningly then I decided I didn't want to know and ignored him.

It would've worked if he hadn't come over to me and "accidentally" bumped into me without saying sorry.

"Ok Zuko what the heck."

"Oh, nothing" he said while bumping me again. I could only bump him back but I guess I did it to hard or I caught him off guard because he fell.

"Why you little…" he didn't say it like he was mad. He said it more like he was anticipating some kind of play fight. I didn't understand until he picked me up and dumped me on the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

Then he started tickling me. I tried to fight against him but he was to strong.

"I'm getting you back"

"WELL…I'M…S-SORRY" I managed to get out in between giggles.

I wiggled half my body free and was trying to escape but Zuko just pulled me back.

"Oh no you don't" I expected him to start tickling me again but instead he kissed me.

It was better than I remembered. Then I thought back to the last time we had kissed. It was when we were in the back of the _Jasmine Dragon._ Had it really been that long?

We stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to break away. But then we finally had to and what he said to me, I thought I'd never actually get to hear for myself.

"I love you."

I could do anything besides just stare at him stupidly, I was so shocked. I guessed I was silent too long because he looked down embarrassed.

"I-I mean, you don't have to say anything. I-I don't even know why I said that. It was stupid of me I know-"

"I love you to" I cut him off saying.

He didn't say anything for awhile, most likely just as shocked as I was.

"And you mean that, you're not just saying that to spare my feelings?"

"No, I do mean it."

Then he gave the cheesiest, toothy smile. To which I couldn't help but laugh.

We stared at each other for a while then I remembered how much work we still had to do.

"I think we should keep going."

"Oh right." The look on his face made me believe he had completely forgotten where we were.

"I'm going to start on this headboard then"

"I'll just continue dusting."

We worked in silence as before but it wasn't as nearly as uncomfortable. Every time I took a break I would catch him looking at me. It took him twice as long to finish the headboard.

Same followed suit for the bathrooms and Zuko's room. Words were exchanged but mostly we worked in peaceful silence. Though I couldn't quite say the same for the living room.

By the time we got to it, it was at least 9:00 but we pressed on. Maybe it was because we were both tired or for some strange reason we were just plain loopy but things were odd in that room.

Instead of just dusting and arranging furniture like we did in the other rooms. We danced around while we did it. There was no music. Just us acting like fools. We went around talking and laughing, telling the corniest jokes, and I swear one time Zuko pinched my butt. But overall we had a fun time. When the furniture was where it was suppose to be and everything was dusted, we finally sat on the couch and rested.

"This has been a _long _day"

"Hey it was your idea."

"Yeah I know, but I'm glad we did it."

"Yeah me to."

"You know I don't think I can make it up to my room. I think I'm gonna have to sleep here."

"Mmm, me to" I yawned

"Can I have one more kiss before I do?"

"Well of course you can."

I gave him a surprisingly enthusiastic kiss, especially for how I felt right now.

"That was nice."

"Yeah" I was beginning to get too tired to even say whole sentences.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight" he responded. Then I went into an even more restful sleep then before.


	14. The Fight to Live

**Now it's back to the drama. The last chapter was fun but something's gotta happen. I need **_**reviews **_**people. Encouragement, encouragement, encouragement. That is all =).**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 14

The fight to Live

I woke up to a banging followed by a crash. My eyes instantly fluttered open, only to see Zuko on top of a shattered table with Sokka yelling,

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!"

Wait Sokka? Was this another one of my nightmares?

"Yeah like that's going to happen." snorted Toph from the back wall.

So Toph was here to. This couldn't be a dream but how did they know where we were?

Sokka was just about to pounce on Zuko when I decided to intervene.

"Stop, stop!" I got up and went over to stand in between Sokka and Zuko. How Sokka was actually beating Zuko I would never know.

"Oh great so you're _protecting_ him now, well that's just perfect." Sokka said without even trying to get around me. He went to go sit on the couch.

"Well of course she wouldn't, she's all lovey dovey for him now." said Toph, joining Sokka.

"I for one don't really care" said a monotone voice by the door.

Aang came emerging from the shadows with a most solemn look it made me sick. Sick to know I put it there. It was obvious Aang was in a tortured mind but there was no way I could help. Well not at least the help he wanted.

"Whatever she does doesn't really surprise me anymore." continued Aang. He didn't look at me. Not because he was afraid but more like he didn't want to see me. It stung to think if that were the truth.

I was sad for a couple of moments but then I was angry. I do they get to criticize who I date. Sure Zuko wasn't the nicest to us before but the fact that I was alive was proof that he had changed. I wasn't going to let their prejudices stop me from dating Zuko.

I helped him up.

"You know you should be nicer to Zuko."

"And why would we do that?" asked Sokka.

"Because he's different now"

"Sure he is" said Toph "but did you ever think that he could be using you to get to Aang?"

"No, no that's not what I'm doing at all, I really do like Katara"

"Well isn't that just sweet." said Aang. Though the way he said it didn't make me think he thought it was sweet at all. He still wasn't looking at us. He just stared at the wall.

"Look I know that what I have done to you in the past was completely wrong and I wish there was some kind of way to say sorry but there isn't. If you could just except my apology-"

"Save it" said Toph, cutting him off.

I guess Zuko didn't want to push their patients because he didn't say anything else. We both went to go sit on the love seat while Aang remained standing, staring at the wall.

After a long time of uncomfortable silence I finally asked,

"How did you guys even know where we were?"

No one answered but Zuko did.

"I believe she asked a question."

"Think about it, Apa is right outside, how do you think we found you?"

I felt a pinch of embarrassment for not thinking of that.

We sat in silence again but this time it was even longer. It lasted for while when I realized that Zuko must have been worrying about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just…my uncle. I haven't seen him since the storm."

"I'm sure he is ok"

"But you don't _know _that."

"Your uncle's a wise man. I'm pretty sure he can survive something as simple as a big storm."

"But again, you don't _know_ that."

He turned is head as if going into deep thought.

"I'm going to have to go out and search for him."

He got up to leave but I blocked him.

"Oh no your not, not unless I come with."

"He could be on the other side of town, Katara. Just wait here."

"No I'm not getting separated from you." I started crying.

"Oh how sickening"

I saw a start of something his eyes that I didn't like when Sokka said this. It reminded me of the old Zuko. For a minute I was actually frightened but then he calmed himself down.

"I will be back. I just have to know if he's o.k."

I knew I wouldn't win the argument so instead I gave him a long, hard kiss and whispered in his ear,

"_Please _be safe."

But I guess all the tears and drama wasn't needed for then Sokka added,

"How pathetic"

And the old Zuko won over the new. He cracked.

He started marching over to Sokka, grabbed him up by his collar and said,

"You will not call her pathetic" and he threw him against the wall.

"ZUKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I came running to him screaming.

He ignored me and went on.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" he yelled.

"Woa, woa I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

But he wasn't listening to anyone.

Sokka tried to get away by using his boomerang but Zuko just snatched it away.

"Come on fight me" he let off so Sokka could get up.

I didn't understand. How did Zuko get so mad so fast over something so stupid? I thought him more level headed than that.

As Sokka tried to run, I was about to bend some water from the sink when I realized I couldn't. Not that it wasn't possible, I was afraid. As soon as I thought about bending the water, I tensed up and remembered the dark pool. How was I going to be able to fight if I was afraid of water?

Then, what caught everyone off guard was when Zuko threw a fireball at Sokka.

"Are you mad?" Sokka panted.

"STOP, STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" I started crying again. It didn't make any sense. How could he break my heart so much. Also why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"Oh come here don't run away."

Then it all happened really fast. Just as Sokka was about to run out the door, Zuko threw another fireball and hit him right in the chest.

"NOOOOO!"

I came running over to him. As I knelt over Sokka's body I saw extensive damages. If I wasn't afraid, I could have just healed him but I couldn't.

I was crying hysterically now. He wasn't dead but I could see death wasn't far off. I was crying so hard I couldn't breath. Aang and Toph came over to my side. Then I remembered who started it. I looked up at Zuko who looked like he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Leave." I chocked out.

He looked at me with shock and was about to day something but I stopped him before I could.

"Just leave." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Katara I-"

"Please"

And without a word he left.

It wasn't even twelve yet but it was already the worst day of my life.

**~To be continued~**

SPOILER: No I am not killing off Sokka and there is a reason why he got so mad so fast. So don't kill me in the reviews please =).


	15. When it all comes to an End

**Hey guys just to let you know this story is coming to a close. Not because it's at 15 chapters but because school has started and I'm going to be really busy. Thank you guys for all your support, I really needed it and I wish I could do more. By the way I will be doing more fan fictions so those of you that subscribed to **_me _**you will know when my next story will start. Mind you that it will most likely wouldn't be another avatar, I think I'm doing Harry Potter so when I post it up go check it out. Also ****PLEASE READ:**** This chapter will be really, **_**really**_** long so if you don't have the time, don't read it right now.**

**Romeo and Juliet: A Zutara Story**

Chapter 15

When it All Comes to an End

Another week went by and I did nothing but sulk. We were to far from the hospital to take Sokka so we ended up treating him here. He was getting better but it was slow progress. Aang and Toph were mad at me before but now they wanted nothing to do with me. Whenever I turned my head their way they would turn around or roll their eyes.

Through all this what bothered me the most was that all I could think about was Zuko.

Where was he? Was he ok? Did I hurt him?

Sometimes one of them would catch me thinking about him and they would get so mad they would leave the house. Several times I would try to make emend with them but they just ignored me. I wasn't going to give up though. In fact I was going to try to again tonight.

After another day of sulking on the couch and treating Sokka, I decided it was time.

"Aang, Toph can I speak to you for a moment?" they were sitting at the kitchen table. They didn't answer, as expected, so I went to pull up a chair beside them.

"Guys will you at least give me a chance to say sorry"

They didn't answer again. They were playing some kind of card game and when I spoke they didn't even flutter.

"Or will you at least even act as though you recognize me here?"

Again not a stir.

I was beginning to loose hope in ever reconciling my relationship with them. So with my shortest argument ever, I got up and left.

As I walked into the living room I saw Sokka sleeping on the couch. His injury was so bad they had to wrap him with a thick cloth several times but the blood stains still showed through. It reminded me of when Romeo killed Tybult, Juliet's cousin. Zuko hadn't killed Sokka but it was very close. How did Juliet except Romeo so quickly after what he had done? I was afraid that I could understand.

I went over to him to see if I could tighten his bandage but when I touched him, he rolled over. Great, even self-consciously he doesn't want anything to deal with me.

"Well I guess that's my queue to leave." I muttered to myself. There was only so much rejection I could take in one day.

I went upstairs, crawled into bed, and went to sleep for what only felt like a couple of hours when I was once again, awoken by strange noises. They were coming from downstairs. The noises sounded like a lot off bumping and crashing and what seemed like yelling. I took the wooden bar by the mirror and slowly started inching my way down the hallway and down the stairs.

When I was half way down, I realized the noises had stopped. Had I dreamed it? I stood there for half a second, fighting the urge to just go back to bed when a black bag came over my head with someone else holding my hands back.

"I've been looking for you." said Azula, the one that had the bag over my head.

Where do you want me to put her?" said a man with a harsh voice.

"Just put her in the cart with the others. But be careful I have special plans for her."

"O.k. boss"

But I guess his definition of being careful was different than Azula's because he threw me over his shoulder and walked hastily down the stairs. All the while he I tried to wiggle myself free but they had my hands and feet tied together. I felt helpless knowing that I could do something but was too afraid to bend.

He threw me in the back of a carriage on top of a lump of something I couldn't recognize till I heard mumbles and realized it was Toph, Aang, and Sokka all in a pile. I heard loud grunts and screeches from behind me. That must have been where they were rounding up Apa and MoMo.

We drove for a long time with Azula and the driver going at it the whole way. When we stopped I smelled something that smelled like sewage. Why would they take us here?

When one of Azula's henchmen came to take the bag off my face I saw that we were at Lake Laogai. So it wasn't sewage, it was just a much polluted lake. I immediately started hyperventilating. There was so much water. _So much darkness_!!! However no one seemed to care about my episode because they all went on.

"Get them and make shore they have no way of bending." said Azula.

Then a man with a stubby face came and practically pushed me to where Azula stood.

"Follow me"

We walked with them to the water edge. Neither of us bothered to talk, we knew it would be worthless. The night was pitch black and all we had for light was a full moon. If I hadn't just been kidnapped and I was having a hard time breathing due to my short gasps at the water, I would have thought it was beautiful. Once we came to the water front I thought we would stop but instead we pushed on. They didn't expect us to walk on water did they?

We kept walking then when the water was right at our feet, Azula stepped in and she _was_ walking on water.

What the heck!?

The others in front did the same. When it was my turn I just about had it

"I can't! I can't!" I cried out.

"What are you afraid?" Azula said. "How can you be when you bend _water_." "I just can't_, please_ don't make me"

I could feel Toph, Aang, and Sokka's eyes on me. I could I ever explain to them what was wrong?

"Well I don't know what is going on but we are crossing _regardless_."

I tried to shake my body, twist my way out but there was no point. The henchmen that had me took my wrist and shoved me in the lake.

I had expected to sink but I walked on top just like the others. Not like I had some other power but more like there was something under it. So this had been a fake lake.

The Lake was huge and after a good 30 minutes I started to think we were going to cross it when came to an abrupt halt.

"Why have we stopped?" I sneered. During the whole walk I had calmed down some but I still felt uneasy.

Everyone looked at me. It had been the first time I spoke the whole journey.

"Oh you'll see." At that moment, the ground was beginning to shake violently. Water made huge ripples so big it was getting up to my waist. This made me loose my control again so I started throwing my body around just like before but the henchmen wouldn't budge. Then a huge hole was staring to farm right in front of us. All the water poured in like a faucet. The hole kept getting bigger and bigger till it finally stopped and the water stayed still. The hole had been an entryway that leads to some under ground tunnel under the lake.

I looked around at all of "Team Avatar's" face. They all looked like they couldn't believe what had just happened. The henchmen however looked as thought nothing new had happened.

"Watch you step" Azula said sarcastically. "It may be a bit wet and it seems that some of us don't like to get wet." She said directly to me. I was breathing heavy now and I had done so much I tired myself out.

Everyone, even the henchmen looked weirded out by my performance but I all I could care about was getting in the tunnel and out of the water.

We moved forward again, down the stairs, and into a dark, damp cave. The walls were made up of a mixture of rock and metal which reminded me of some kind of torn down prison. The only light there was were torches that hung from the walls. It gave the tunnel an ominous glow which only made it scarier. As we walked Azula pointed out,

"So Toph, if you're even thinking about bending I wouldn't. The second you try something funny, my guards will deal with you however gruesome or sickening it is, get it?

Toph gave a loud gulp in response. It wasn't like her to be afraid.

"Same goes for you Aang."

"And as for you Katara, I would say the same thing but seeing as though you wouldn't be bending anytime soon, I see it as pointless." She gave a wicked smile.

As we went down the isle we saw cells on the sides. Maybe this _was _once a prison. Then we came to another stop. Aula turned toward a gigantic cell that looked like it could hold 50 people.

"Put the bison and the monkey in here."

About 10 henchmen went to take care of Apa and MoMo who were traveling far behind us. As they made their way toward the cell Aang yelled furiously.

"PUT APA BACK!!"

"DON'T HURT HIM!!"

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!!"

By the time Apa and MoMo were actually in the cell Aang was sobbing.

"Oh be quiet." said Azula locking the cell. "I thought the avatar would be better tempered. Ah well."

We pressed on. Aang never stopped. Ever so often I would try to talk to him but he was still to upset with me to respond. We were walking so long I started to question how big this cave was till we stopped at a huge room with shackles hanging from the wall.

"This is where Toph, Sokka, and Katara will be staying" she said to everyone.

"What about Aang?' Toph asked.

"Do you seriously think I'll leave the avatar by nothing but shackles? He'll bust threw this thing in minutes. I have a special place for him." Then she turned to the guards. "You make sure that they are put up to the wall and that every inch off this place is being watched, ok?" then she turned to my henchmen. "and _you_ will go get our special guests" Special guests? But I thought we were.

They all dispersed to do their assigned job. Azula went with the guards that went with Aang. The henchmen were not easy about it. In a matter of seconds we were up on the wall dangling by our wrists. It had only been a couple of minutes when the cuffs started digging into my skin. I couldn't imagine how Sokka felt. He was already in pain now he had this to deal with this. His head was turned away from us so we couldn't see him. I thought of what his facial expression would look like and I shudder away from it.

"You brought this on yourself you know." Said Toph who was also trying to hide how much the cuffs hurt.

"Yeah I know. That only makes this worse for me."

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND NOT THINK OF JUST YOU FOR A SECOND" she bellowed. All the guards turned our way but quickly disregarded it.

"Do you know how many people you have hurt for this one guy, no not even for him for yourself? Katara you are honestly the most selfish person I have ever met and I wish, I wish, I wish you had never been born." She was talking in a strained whisper now, so full of rage she couldn't even talk normally.

She turned her head away from. Now I definitely know I will never be friends with them again.

Just then I heard people coming down the tunnel. They must be the special visitors. But who could be more special than the avatar?

I heard the guards say "Get in there" and through the door came Zuko and his uncle Iroh.

"NO" I breathed quietly. "Zuko"

His head snapped up at my voice.

"KATARA? What are you doing here? You can't be a prisoner, you just can't be."

"Well she, is get over it" said Sokka speaking for the first time the whole journey.

"Sokka, I'm so sorry" he looked at Toph "I'm so sorry to, please, _please_ forgive me."

"Well looks like they don't want your apology" said the guard. "Now get back."

"Please Zuko" said Iroh "Do what he says."

"He gave me a frantic look.

"I-I'm so sorry to all of you"

"That's it" he called over another guard and forced Zuko against the wall and up in shackles along with Iroh.

"Listen Katara, Azula was watching us. She spiked my food with some sort of chemical that fuelled up my hormones, making me get mad easily. I didn't mean to do it She planned this."

I wanted so much just to hate him, loath him but I couldn't. Through it all I still loved him and I believed him.

"Huh I knew there has to be a reason."

"OH MY GOSH! He throws a fire ball at me, your own brother and you forgive him like that?"

"Sokka I'm so sorry." Zuko felt so bad it looked like he was about to cry.

"Yeah well just save it"

Zuko gave a big inhale and looked my way. It was a meaningful look and I wasn't quite sure what it meant but I didn't think I had to. We continued staring to Azula came bursting through the door.

"Having fun yet? Anyone bleeding?"

I looked at my arm which was in fact filled with blood flowing down my arm.

"No, yes, ok then well lets get started. Guards un cuff them and bring hem here."

They each did as they were told and brought us roughly right in front of Azula.

At the far back wall in the middle was a huge melting pot.

"So who wants to be burned alive first."

"You're crazy!!!"

"Aah true, so any volunteers? No, well how about the smallest one." She turned to Toph.

"No!" yelled Zuko.

"Bring her here."

As Toph was being walked toward Azula, Zuko tripped the guard cause him to loose his grip and Toph to run.

"What catch her!!!"

But it was to late, Toph was bending like never before. She brought up 4 big boulders from the ground and launched them at the melting pot and guards. She meant to hit Azula also but she was to fast and was already throwing fir blasts our way.

"Look out!" screamed Zuko, pushing me out the way. Because of Toph the guards were unconscious so it was just us and Azula.

"Let me handle her alone." I was about to protest when I remembered my new phobia.

"Ok"

He got into fighting stance and already the fight began. Fire was being tossed back and forth so much it looked like an orange blur.

Toph and I ran to Sokka's side who had collapsed due to his injury.

"I'll stay here with Sokka" Toph said "You go help Zuko"

"But I can't"

"You have to"

I looked at Zuko who did look like he needed help.

"Fine" I got up and went toward the fight. I had no idea how I was going to help.

Then it all stopped for some reason. Azula looked at me then at Zuko, gave a nasty sneer, did some fancy lighting trick and I was out cold.

I was swimming in the water again. Just as dark as I remembered it but this time there was a faint bluish glow in the distance that was definitely getting closer till it was right in my face.

"Mom?"

"Katara why are you afraid to use your gift, I gave it to you?"

"I-I can't mom…how are you here, where am I?"

"You are in the southern water tribe spirit world."

"How am I in the spirit world? I thought only the avatar could go there."

"Yes but the avatar can only travel t the "main stream" spirit worlds. This is specifically for the southern water tribe."

"I understand but why is it so dark?"

"Because you're in the dark. You have so much conflict in your soul, you have made your own spiritual world a dark prison."

"Ho do you change it?"

"By accepting your failures for one. When I left you acted as though you needed to be an adult and by doing that you thought you had to be perfect when no one is."

"But I've caused so much problems-"

"Think of the positive"

"Well I….fixed up an old house."

"Mhmm, keep going"

"I uh…treated Sokka"

"And?"

Then I thought of the best thing that happened to me in all of the past three weeks.

"I found Zuko."

And everything changed. We weren't swimming in a dark pull, we were in a meadow with a small pond with fish in it.

"It's so beautiful"

"See what happens when you look on the bright side"

"AAAh, I'm fine!!!"

I ran around in pure pleasure. Already I wasn't afraid of water anymore.

"Thank you mom so much."

"You are welcome but of course you can't stay here forever. You have to make emends with your friends and go back to Zuko."

"I know but how do I do that?"

"Oh by a simple touch"

"What does that-"

She touched my forehead and within seconds I was back awake with everyone, including Aang looking over me.

"What happened Katara?"

I looked around to find that we were outside by the lake with Apa and MoMo fighting each other.

"I should ask the same question."

"Well you were out for a while" said Toph "and when Azula hit you with that electricity, well I guess you could say Zuko got a little mad." She looked over at Zuko and laughed with him.

What laughing with him? How long had I been out?

"Anyway she wouln't be coming back to see us anymore or for at least a good long while. When we were done with her we bust out Aang, Apa, and MoMo, then you woke up."

"So wait we're all good now?"

"After Zuko saved me and frightened off Azula, I kinda believed Zuko did change. But don't let that go to your head." Said Toph mock punching Zuko.

"And Toph told Sokka and I what happened and we believed it to."

"Look thanks guys for understanding but I-"

"Oh you still owe us" said Toph, cutting me off "but lets not deal with this now"

"_Please_" said Sokka

"Okay I was finally going to get everything I was fighting for. Everything was ok, then I remembered.

"wait the water"

"Oh yeah what was with that?" asked Sokka.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

I got up, went to the water edge and bended it with no trouble. I smiled happily to myself.

"So you're really not going to tell us what that was about." Asked Aang.

I remembered Mom.

"No, not really."

"Well I'm confused" said Toph and with that they all went off together except Zuko. He grabbed my hand.

The sun was coming up now and it looked even more beautiful then the moonlight.

"So everything is alright now?"

"I think so" he answered.

We both grinned really hard at each other. Then he bent down and gave me a fierce kiss that lasted forever. An that is the end to my beautiful love story.


End file.
